Licorice Whip and the Deal with Hades
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: A new game made for the Betas has been plugged in with Black as the main playable character. And the villian is Hades himself. To save his friends, he must slip deeper into the place known as Hades, but can one single program save them all?
1. Chapter 1: The Deal with Hades

**A/N: Hey guys, I have wanted to do this ever since I thought it up in English Class 3 days back. Let's hope this one will be good. I don't own Wreck It Ralph or Kid Icarus's Hades.**

**Licorice Whip and the Deal with Hades**

Hello, I'm Jason McGarther. You all know me as Black Licorice, one of 10 guinea pigs used for his Beta Project. Well, I guess Litwak decided that he didn't want us to be just guinea pigs anymore, because while I was prowling the Game Central Station 10 minutes, I noticed a new game plugged into the station with "Licorice Whip and the Beta Power" scrolling across the top. I couldn't help but squeal with glee as I entered the tunnel.

As the train came to a halt, the surrounding background was pitch black; couldn't see a thing. But as the doors of the arcade door jingled and our first player inserted their money, nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. As the game began, a bright light flashed into my eyes. Upon shielding my eyes, I saw a (literally) black man with glowing orange and his hair was aglow with a blue fire. The only difference was that he was my height.

"Hades!?" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?" The only difference was that he was my height.

"What do you think? I'm acting as villain because… the other guy didn't show." Hades said in his smug voice. "But while you're here, maybe you can help me with something."

"Don't do it Black!" A female voice said from the shadows. I knew who it was immediately.

"Sarah? Where are you?" I screamed.

"Who is this 'Sarah' you speak of?" Hades interrupted. "Oh, wait, do you mean the wannabe angel? Well, she is currently hung up at the moment." He flashed the bright light at a cage directly behind me, and inside was the loner angel of Game Central, not really belonging to a game. I instantly grabbed the glorified Lucifer by his collar.

"Hey, off of me you sugar coated trouble magnet." Hades said, brushing me off. "She isn't the only one in a cage." All of a sudden, his hair expanded, revealing 10 other cages, all in a circle. While I was recoiling from shock, Hades said "You ready to make a bargain with the devil?"

"Fine, you what do you want?" I said as anger boiled inside me.

"I require your assistance with thieving, assassination, and gathering a couple other things. And to make this more difficult, I'm going to send some of my minions to keep things interesting."

"Accepted." I responded reluctantly.

"But I'm a generous person, so you get a friend to assist you in your first task." Hades continued as a golden key popped into my hand. I felt myself throwing the key at Vanellope's cage against my will. The key made contact with the cage, and Vanellope dropped to her knees half dead. I approached her but she screamed, "Don't come near me you back-stabbing weirdo." I ignored her and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry sis, I will follow him until you are all free, and then it's Beatdown City." I said. No sooner that I finished my sentence that Vanellope let out a screech of pain as her body began to glitch the worst I've ever seen her do it. In a few, the lightning stopped and Vanellope's once taught hand went limp. Her continuation had, ceased. She was gone. I started to cry as the others stood in a state of shock, disbelief, sadness, and disgust.

"Oh pity, who would have thought the 9 year old would have been the first to perish." Hades said sarcastically. I had had enough. Secret or not, I had to let someone know.

"ALRIGHT YOU SNOTTY LITTLE GAMER! THIS MAY SEEM LIKE FUN TO YOU BUT THIS IS ALL REAL TO US! VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ IS DEAD FOR REAL! SHE IS NEVER COMING BACK!" I screamed with genuine tears running down my face. The gamer went running. "And as for you Hades, we will continue this after work."

"Fine and I won't sugar coat it, that Vanellope wasn't real. The rest are originals." Hades said smugly. And as for my little tantrum, not one single player for the rest of the day because of my outburst. When closing time came around, Litwak said something to me. It was "I am very disappointed in you. You've dealt with bigger situations and you lost it when this game's Vanellope died."

"Well what do you expect? Hades had-" was all I could say before Litwak cut me off.

"Wait, Hades? I don't remember programming him." Litwak said with a shrug. "Well, it was late. Whatever. Do what you need to. Good luck."

"Wait, you made this thing!?" I screamed as Litwak exited the building. I had to rest. But little did I know, my left foot was starting to glitch.

**A/N: I'm sorry that there wasn't much action in this chapter, but the next one will have more. Good night.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Hammer

**A/N: Hey. I am updating my most popular stories first, so I'm starting here. I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising or Wreck It Ralph. On with the story.**

**Licorice Whip and the Golden Hammer**

I entered Game Central Station and Hades was waiting there for me.

"So, the pawn has come to save his friends, eh?" Hades chuckled.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I just want my friends and to go back in the rut."

"Well, I need a device to rebuild my army, because, in case you haven't noticed, there are no souls here." Hades whispered.

"You want the hammer of Fix It Felix Jr. and I have a guy for that. All I need is one of those keys." I said, smirking slightly. He shook his head and said, "Get the hammer, then you get 2 keys, if you like." I stormed off in anger.

_Ugh! _I thought. _How am I going to be able to save my friends if I'm literally making deals with the devil? _And then it dawned on me; I have to sink to his level. I.E., become temporarily evil.

"Ah, my good man!" Hades shouted in his gay voice. "It feels good to turn a long time do-gooder to the side of evil. And yes, I can read your mind; what force of life embodied couldn't?" He had a point. "Also, I must inform you of one thing more; that nifty little tattoo you have can transform your hat into a bull whip. Now be on your way and don't return until the hammer is obtained." All I can say is that being evil was going to be a new experience for me.

I crept over to the Fix It tunnel and saw Felix's wife, Tamora Calhoun, already waiting on the carts.

"So rookie, why are you heading in?" She shouted in my ear.

"Best you don't know." I said in a hushed voice. The train started up and since it was an old one, it took quite a bit longer. With all that time on my hands, I tried the bull-whip tip I got from Hades, and it was genuine. I grabbed the brim of my hat, concentrated, and the hat became a black licorice bull-whip. And the reaction from Calhoun was, "Ya know, I've never seen you without the fedora." The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

The tram finally came after what felt like ages, but that's probably because I come from a game where speed is everything. I quickly grabbed a nearby window shudder with my whip.

Shudder by shudder, I climbed that building, and let me just ask; How the hell does Felix do this every day? Finally, I reached the handyman's apartment. He was asleep, but Calhoun was guarding the three decade old hero, pistol armed. Thinking it through, I descended the building, in search of the main programming.

Half an hour later, I busted down the door to the hero's apartment. Calhoun turned in surprise while Felix just kept sleeping.

"Can the guy sleep through anything!?" I yelled at the sergeant. She shrugged, but by that time I managed to get her hand gun with my whip. She let out a small cry as I shot her in the side of the head before she could draw another. I grabbed the hammer and busted through the glass.

The cops showed up almost instantaneously showed up, and did a near perfect reenactment of Tomska's 'What Happened?' (A/N: Hey, if you haven't seen Tomska's 'What Happened?' (Or anything of his) I would consider watching that after you're done with this chapter). While the cops were busy, I made my hasty retreat, reforming my whip back into hat form when I hit 8-bit ground. I ran as fast as I could, bumping into the Lord of the Underworld along the way.

"Wow, you did it." He replied in his usual brand of gay. "You even killed a woman. Excellent work, you deserve these." He tossed two golden keys my way. "Keep up the good work. I shall retrieve you when you are required." I jumped on the tram and went to my game triumphant.

I returned to my game holding the keys up in victory. I first unlocked Sarah. As she fell to the ground, head bowed, I stuck out me arm. At first she was reluctant, but she eventually grabbed my hand. A blue lightning came over the poor Beta as the skin on my left arm disintegrated, leaving behind a skeletal arm covered by a purple sleeve. That is all it was up until my elbow. I was going to ask her if she was okay, but she simply stood up and hugged me.

"Thank you for setting me free." She said. She kissed me on the cheek and ran off. The other cage I opened was that of the young glitch Fritz. She landed on her feet and ran up to hug me. When she came into contact, the same lightning surrounded her, though nothing happened. I guess it's because I already have a Duel Lords deck. And with that, I began my trek back to Sugar Rush for some well-deserved rest.

**Vanellope's POV**

I was just lying around in the castle, when word came to me that Calhoun had nearly died at the hands of a Lara Croft wannabe. I had to see it, and knowing my brother, he was going to be there to.

I approached the crime scene very carefully, as to not get mixed in with the suicide epidemic.

"So, what happened here?" I asked.

"Well, the officer picked up the gun, held it to his head, and…" The officer said, and right before he killed himself, I swiped the evidence away from the fool.

"No, I mean how the sergeant died?" I asked, feeling flustered.

"Oh, she appears to have a shot to the head, but it is healing." The officer said. "The only thing missing is 1 golden hammer." It was right about now that I smelled a mixture of black licorice, milk chocolate, and sweat. I dropped the gun, quivering slightly. No matter how many times I tried to process other outcomes, it always ended the same. Black Licorice, Litwak Arcade resident/hero nearly killed Calhoun. Something bad was happening to Black, and I had to stop him before the evil claimed anymore of my brother.

**A/N: Alright, that's it for now. Review everyone. Again, I'm not going to be updating for a while, or at least as frequently as late. **


End file.
